Random YuGiOh! Song Spoofs
by wild-filly
Summary: bored author plus music playing in background plus Yu-Gi-Oh! fetish equals... 42? Maths never was my best subject....


Wild-filly: Due to extreme randomness and misplaced writing, I have  
written my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! song spoof ^_^  
Yami: What did I do to deserve this?  
Wild-filly: Good question.. on with the spoof!  
Disclaimer: Don't own... please donate me the rights???  
*  
  
***The Real Yami Yugi***  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Would the real Yami Yugi please stand up?  
  
You're all acting like you've never seen a dead pharaoh before  
Jaws all on the floor like Kaiba just apologised to Joey  
Or Yami Marik had his hair braided with pink ribbons  
It's the return of the oh wait, no wait  
You're kidding  
He didn't just play the card I think he did, did he?  
And Yami Bakura said.. Nothing you idiots!  
Yami Bakura's dead, he's in the Shadow Realm again (Yami Bakura: "just you  
wait...")  
  
Feminist women love Yami Yugi  
Marik/Yami Bakura: Yami Yugi, I'm sick of him, walking around with that  
arrogant smirk and stupid Millennium puzzle  
Ishizu/Tea: Yeah, but he's so cute though!  
  
Yeah I've probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse than what's going on in Yami Bakura's Soul Room (Yami Bakura:  
"WHAT?!")  
Sometimes I want to return to Egypt and just let loose  
But I can't, even though it's fine for Marik take an Egypt-America cruise  
My puzzle's on your lips, my puzzle's on your lips  
And if I'm lucky you might just give it a little kiss  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a pharaoh or Egyptian God is  
  
Of course they're going to know by the time they hit fourth grade  
They have to learn history don't they?  
We ain't nothing but mammals, well some of us are criminals who spend our  
lives trying to steal items (Yami: *glaring at Yami Bakura and Marik*)  
But if we can have our lives run by playing cards and Ishizu's tauk  
And there's no reason why two rivals can't just talk  
But if you feel like I feel, I've got the antidote  
Pegasus better hope his eye re-grows  
Sing the chorus and it goes  
  
I'm Yami Yugi, yes I'm Yami Yugi  
All you other would-be pharaohs are just imitating  
So won't the real Yami Yugi please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
Ryou Bakura don't have to win all his duels to get fans  
But I do, so I'll defeat him and thrash you too!  
You think I give a damn about the ancient prophecy?  
Shadi bows whenever I appear, I doubt he could stand me  
Yugi: "But Yami, what if you save the world, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys can just have me hang around here  
Schooling Yugi through all his duels  
At least I'll get to make fun of the stupid tomb robber  
And annoy the blonde Ishtar about his jewellery fetish  
And here them argue over who'll get the puzzle first  
Little megalomaniac put me on blast when it comes to the puzzle  
Marik: "Yeah he's pharaoh, but he lost to Rebecca, he he!"  
  
I should download the audio and MP3 and show the whole world how you  
reacted when Ishizu smashed the tv,  
I'm sick of you little amateur duellists all you do is annoy me,  
So I have been sent here to destroy you (Yami: *arrogant smirk*)  
And there's a million of us just like me, who duel like me, want to rule as  
pharaoh like  
me, walk, talk and act like me  
It just might be the next best thing, but not quite me!  
  
'Cos I'm Yami Yugi, yes I'm Yami Yugi  
All you other would-be pharaohs are just imitating  
So would the real Yami Yugi please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
I'm like a history trip to listen to, because I'm only telling you things  
You ignore from your history teachers,  
The only difference is I've got the puzzle to say it in front of you all  
And I don't have to be false or sugar-coat it at all  
I just get on the arena and spit it and whether you like to admit it  
I sound far better than 90% of you duellists out can  
And you wonder how can fans take in this warped reality it's funny,  
Because at the rate I'm going when I'm 5030  
I'll be the only person of my age with a fan club  
Teaching duelling classes while I'm  
Skiving off pharaoh duties and I'm jerking but  
All these bottles of hair gel just aren't working  
And every person is a Yami Yugi lurking  
He could be a chess prodigy, making millions doing nothing  
Or in the parking lot screaming "I'm ruler of the world!"  
Whilst living in a cardboard box and eating rubbish  
  
But would the real Yami please stand up,  
And put that Millennium Puzzle on its chain up  
And be proud to be out of Yugi's mind and control  
One more time, how's it go?  
  
I'm Yami Yugi, yes I'm Yami Yugi  
All you other would-be pharaohs are just imitating  
So would the real Yami Yugi please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
I'm Yami Yugi, yes I'm Yami Yugi  
All you other would-be pharaohs are just imitating  
So would the real Yami Yugi please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
Yami: Ha... Looks like there's a Yami Yugi in everyone - let's all stand  
up  
*  
wild-filly: ^_^ please tell me what you thought of it - if I'm not hurled  
with too much abuse I may write another one to a different song and for a  
different character  
Yami: *storms off fuming and muttering about insane authors* 


End file.
